bonnie and damon
by abbyli
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a young business executive who finds out he needs to be married to get a promotion. Bonnie Bennett is a young writer who is in dire need of help to pay her mother's medical bills. What do they do? Get married!
1. young meets old

_**young meets old**_

* * *

The dark brunette sank her head down onto the table, feeling even more stupid and idiotic by the moment. Why the hell did she agree to this? Why did she let Caroline do this to her?

Oh, yeah. That's right.

Because she was desperate.

Okay, maybe desperate is a little too harsh. But it had been over a year since she had had a date, let alone had sex. Jesus, she was twenty five years old and still living with her parents! Her goofy neurotic friend got married before her. How the hell was she supposed to live with that hanging over her head.

This guy that Caroline had fixed her up with was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. He obviously wasn't coming.

She grabbed her phone.

_This jerk isnt coming. Im outta here. _

Her phone buzzed less than a second later.

_Stefan said hes on his way. Relax. _

Grr.

It was at that moment she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. Glancing up, she was ready to snarl into her intruder's face before she had all the breath ripped from her. She was looking into the deepest, most delicious pair of icy blue eyes she had ever seen. Bringing her own eyeballs back into her head, she found that the rest of the package wasn't so bad either.

_Told ya so. _

_Shut up, Caroline. _

"Excuse me, are you Bonnie Bennett?"

And his voice was so sensual.

Whoa.

"Uh...um..."

Really? Did she really have to act like an idiot now?

"I'm gathering that you are," chuckled the handsome stranger. "I'm Damon Salvatore. My brother and your friend set us up."

Bonnie managed to pull her wits about her for a few seconds. "Yeah, they did. Wait a minute, brother?"

"Stefan Salvatore is my brother," said Damon as he pulled out a chair. "What, you never put that together?"

"There are lots of people with the last name of Salvatore," she meekly defended herself. Her eyes focused on the man and she felt herself racking her brain. "Wait a minute, now I remember you. You were that jerk at their wedding that boffed the bridesmaid in the coat closet."

She could practically see his head swell up in pride. "Yep, that's me."

"And Caroline and Stefan fixed us up? Are they out of their minds?" She already didn't like him. It didn't matter that he was gorgeous.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," said Damon, his blue eyes starting to be laced with anger. "Of course my brother has always had a rotten taste in women."

"Are you saying that against Caroline or me?" she snarled.

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"Why-you-" A haze of rage overtook Bonnie as she grabbed her water and threw it right in his face. She set the glass back down with a hard crunch and stood up, grabbing her bag and striding out of the restaurant like a woman on a mission.

Damon watched her go, painfully aware that every eye in the place was now on him.

"Oh, crap. She got my new tie wet."

* * *

"Are you out of your ever-living mind?"

Caroline held the phone a foot away from her ear. "What are you talking about?"

"What the hell were you thinking, fixing me up with Stefan's idiot brother? And Stefan going along with this? Are you nuts? The guy's a lunatic! The first thing he did was insult me and also say some really hurtful things about you."

Caroline couldn't hold back the smile. "What did you do?"

"I, uh, threw a glass of water in his face and walked out," Bonnie lamely admitted. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and her thumb. "The guy was a jerk, Caroline. Please don't ever do that again."

Her friend sighed over the phone. "Sorry, Bon. It's just that…"

"What?"

"Damon and I bicker all the time. It's a hobby and it's fun for the both of us. And don't be surprised that he insulted me in front of you because I do it all the time to Stefan. We're always bitching about each other. But I see the way he is around Stefan. Damon was seven years old when Stefan was born so he was his immediate protector. I have never seen anyone love more passionately than Damon."

"Is there a point to this, Caroline?"

"Yes, just be quiet and let me get to it. Damon loves Stefan and Stefan loves him. But he still has a lot more love that he is so ready to give and I thought that maybe that could be you. Because you are so worth it, Bonnie. You are the most perfect person I have ever known, so full of fire and light and I do believe that you are right for him," she sighed. "You can hang up on me now."

And the resounding click of the phone answered her.

* * *

"That girl was a screaming banshee."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's words. "She's not a banshee, Damon."

"Than what do you call her, Stef? Man, look at what she did to my new tie!" He held up the rainbow striped cloth in front of Stefan's eyes. Stefan slapped the tie away.

"Quit whining and don't wear ties around her anymore. The next one will be wrapped around your throat."

"Why did you and Caroline fix me up with her anyway?" asked Damon as he took off his jacket. "What kind of outcome did you expect anyway?"

"This, actually. She would find you disgusting and rude and throw a drink in your face," sighed the younger Salvatore as he fell into the armchair. He easily caught the jacket that his brother threw at him and tossed it on his bed.

"And…what?"

"Look, Damon, it's been over a year since…it happened. Don't you think it's about time you started looking for someone?" asked Stefan.

"Would you be able to move on so quickly if it was Caroline?" Damon shot back as he pawed around in his dresser for a teeshirt and sweatpants.

Stefan shook his head. "No, you're right. But all I know is that Elena wanted you to be happy."

"And Bonnie Bennett is supposed to make me happy?" asked Damon as he faced his brother again.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Go home, Stefan. Go home to your daughter and your wife. Focus all of your energy on them, not your sad lonely big brother," said Damon quietly as he turned his back. "It's not worth it. I will find someone when I am totally ready."

With that, Damon exited the room. Stefan listened for the sounds of the shower turning on and when it did, he finally left, doing exactly what Damon asked him to do. He went home to his wife and daughter.

* * *

"Salvatore!"

Damon looked up to see his boss entering the office. He stood up in respect for the head of the agency.

"Hello, Mr. Pollux," he said warmly, holding out a hand to which his boss accepted.

"How are you, young man? Feeling well?"

"Quite well, sir," answered Damon, slightly confused. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is going on?"

"Damon, you are going up for partner in a month, are you not?" asked Pollux.

"Yeah."

"There's something that you need to know," the elder gentleman began. "You see, the agency likes to have family type people coming in for partner. Someone who's married, has children, etc. Now, I know that you just went through everything that happened not a year ago and I am so sorry about that. But even though I am putting in my personal recommendation for you, it's not going to be enough. You are a bachelor."

Damon's stomach did a backflip.

"Do you understand what I am getting at, Damon?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

He would have to get married.

And fast.

* * *

"Hello, Bonnie. How was work today?"

"Hi, Mom," Bonnie leaned over, kissing her mother on the cheek. "It was okay. My boss liked my new piece on the Plaza construction."

"That's wonderful," said Abby with a meek smile.

Bonnie leaned against the counter and watched her mother as she chopped the vegetables. Her dark eyes found her mother's features, tracing every single curve with her vision. She added another kiss to her mother's cheek and sighed.

"What was that for?" asked Abby.

"I'm just tired," she said truthfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"How are you feeling today? Taking all of your medications?" asked the daughter.

"Yes, dear, I have," Abby grimaced. "You don't have to ask me that every time you stop by."

Bonnie sighed again. "I can't help it, Mom."

Abby continued on chopping the vegetables, not looking at her child. She finally put the knife down and turned, focusing her dark eyes on her.

"Sweetie, there's something you need to know," said Abby.

* * *

Bonnie let herself out the front door, the screen banging behind her. She breathed in the evening air, trying everything she could to keep herself steady.

The bomb her mother had dropped on her wasn't settling too well. The fact that they were soon not going to be able to afford her mother's treatments…it just didn't seem true. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"This can't be happening."

At that moment, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the ID. Unknown.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie? It's Damon."

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I warn you now, this is going to be a long story, I have no idea how many chapters but it will be long. **

**This is loosely based on the show "Ned and Stacy", a young couple that had to get married because the man needed a wife for a promotion and the woman needed to get the hell out of her parents' house. I do not own "Ned and Stacey" or "The Vampire Diaries".**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I hope my fellow Bamon lovers liked and reviews are much appreciated. **


	2. the proposal

_**the proposal**_

* * *

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" she snarled viciously into the phone.

"Caroline blabbed. Listen, I really need to talk to you. Is there any place we can meet?" he asked hurriedly.

"Damon-?"

"How about Stefan and Caroline's place? They can referee if you try to throw anything else at my head," he quickly interrupted.

"Damon Salvatore, if you don't-"

"Great. I will see you there in an hour."

The line went dead.

"You jackass!" Bonnie cursed as she slammed her phone shut.

* * *

"She's not going to come. She's not going to do this for you."

"And why do you think that?" Damon smirked cockily at his sister in law, easing back in his chair.

"Because she's not a moron," said Caroline as she slipped onto the couch beside Stefan. Stefan eased an arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No, she's not a moron," Damon agreed. "But-"

"But what?" came a voice at the doorway. The three Salvatores looked up to see the cocoa skinned woman, glaring down at all of them. "I was with my mom, so if you want to talk to me, better make it snappy."

Caroline's heart did a back flip. Damon didn't know about Abby.

"Uh, Bonnie-?"

"Shut up for a second, Caroline," Damon interrupted. He looked back at Bonnie. "I need a wife."

The woman stared at him for a second, unsure if he was serious or not. When she realized he was and what exactly he meant, that was when she got her wits about her.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Said you shouldn't do it. I warned you that you shouldn't do it. But does anyone listen to Caroline? Noooo."

"Shut up Caroline," rang out Damon and Bonnie's voices together. Caroline sank back against her husband, wide-eyed and bewildered. But most certainly, not talking again.

"You might think that," said Damon in response to Bonnie. "Sorry, Ms. Bennett. I am most certainly sane tonight."

"Why the hell do you need a wife?" asked Bonnie, watching the raven haired man get to his feet.

"I work at the advertising firm, Johnson, Pollux, and Schmidt. I have a chance of making partner and Pollux is even putting in a recommendation for me. But I have to be a family man type. And obviously, I'm not," said Damon, sweeping an arm out.

"And you're asking me to be your wife? You just met me yesterday."

"You're not exactly my first choice, Bonnie," Damon sighed.

Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that cracked out of her throat. "Is it true? Did the dashing and arrogant Mr. Salvatore get turned down?" Damon rolled his eyes and ignored her. "How many times?"

"None of your concern."

"He called every single name in his phone book. Even our old house keeper from when we were kids," piped up Stefan. Bonnie finally let her laughter loose.

"Seriously, Damon? You got turned down by an elderly lady?"

"All right, all right! I get your point! I'm an arrogant ass and nobody will ever love me for me. That's not really the issue right now, Bonnie. I need a wife quite soon or I am going to lose out on this promotion and maybe even my job. I really need your help and so far, you are the only girl that has actually stayed talking to me this long."

She strode back slightly, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?" he said.

"Yes, stupid. What's in it for me?" Bonnie snapped. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"What do you want? I have money, you know that."

"You are going to pay me to be your wife?"

"If that's the way you want it."

"Damon, do you have any idea what that is? That's a john paying for a hooker," she snapped.

Damon blinked. "What do you want, Bonnie?"

She racked her brain. If she was going to do this- wait a minute! No! She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to offer herself up like a puppet that he could parade around in front of his colleagues so he could look good.

"Sorry, Damon. Not doing it," she whispered maliciously. She grabbed her bag and pushed past him, heading for the door.

"Bonnie! Damon could pay your mom's medical bills!"

She froze.

"Medical bills?" Damon repeated, looking at the blonde who had spoken again.

Caroline sighed, getting to her feet. She looked imploringly at Bonnie. "Abby told me that she was having problems paying all of those fees. She's about fifty thousand dollars in debt already and it's going fast."

Bonnie felt her shoulders tense up. She slowly turned around and found icy blue eyes watching her.

"I'll do it," whispered Damon.

"She's still going in for treatments. That's more bills every single week," she murmured, her own eyes finding his.

"Done."

"How long would I have to give you?" she muttered, her arms crossed across her chest again and her bag hanging loosely from her wrist.

"Two years. You will be living in my house, we'll be in separate bedrooms. You can date whoever you want but discreetly. Pretty much you can do whatever the hell you want, keep writing for that newspaper, seeing your mom, etc. But when I need you for get togethers with my colleagues, you have to be there. You have to talk me up and you have to try to be nice to my boss and the others that I work with."

She hated to admit it but it was a tempting deal. And her mother would get the full care that she needed. That was the most important part.

"All right."

Damon finally let out the breath that he had been holding in. "Thank you, Bonnie."

"You're welcome, Damon," she whispered.

Damon quickly pulled a small box out of his pocket, along with a checkbook. He handed the box to her and leaned over the table, scribbling out something. He ripped the check off and handed it to her.

"That should cover the back fees," he said. "All of her future bills can go straight to me. And that's an engagement ring, not a spider."

Bonnie held the ring box in one hand and the check in the other. She stared at the numbers on the check, amazed at the amount of zeroes in that tiny little box. She had never seen anything so big before. Literally.

And then she opened the box.

A glittering emerald, accompanied by two diamonds on each side stared back at her.

Now this, _was big. _

"Whoa."

"Glad you like it, future wifey," the man before her smirked.

She let out a small breath of air before she managed to get her wits about her. "Do you want me to immediately wearing this?" she asked quietly.

"Would help if you did," he remarked. "And also, read up on this." He handed her a stapled piece of paper. "Little information on us and how we met, etc. etc. Easy-squeasy. Read it over, memorize it, and get back to me. We will have to pick a date for the wedding. I'm gathering next month probably, the sixteenth?"

"Uh-um—"

"The sixteen it is," he confirmed, not letting her interrupt. "I will call you tomorrow and we can go over the details. Thank you so much, Bonnie."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her behind and very agitated.

* * *

**Okay, another too short chapter. I don't think these chapters are going to be very long in this story but there will be plenty of them. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. This chapter was fun to write because I enjoy the Damon/Bonnie sparring. It's hilarious and I think they have oodles more chemistry than Damon/Elena have ever had. I have no idea why people ship them together so much. **

**Next chapter will entail the wedding. They will have to get married quite fast so Damon can secure that promotion. Also, there will the introduction of Stefan and Caroline's daughter and also Bonnie will witness something that will make her slightly change her mind about Damon. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. They are honestly the fuel on my fire. Thank you so much for all of the love on this story already! **


	3. bells

_**bells**_

* * *

"You're what?"

Bonnie let out a sigh. She knew her mother wasn't going to believe her.

"I'm getting married. In three weeks."

Abby crossed her arms across her chest, her green eyes finding her daughter's.

"Who's the guy?" she asked, full on mother mode.

"His name is Damon Salvatore. He's twenty seven years old. He works over at that advertising firm in the city."

"And how come I have met him?"

"Mom, I'm twenty five. I don't to introduce all of my boyfriends to my mother."

"I'd still like to meet the ones that you are planning on marrying in three weeks," Abby's voice was a little firmer. "How long have you been dating?"

She wracked her brains, having read over the 'notes' that Damon had given her the week before.

"About a year," she answered, hastily trying to pull up some more idiotic facts that her future husband from hell had fed her.

"Okay..." Abby sighed. "But before you and he do anything even remotely close to getting married, I want to meet him."

* * *

He jumped as the stack of papers were plopped into his lap.

"What the hell is this?" he grumbled, glaring at his future wife the horror as she loomed over him.

"This is an essay about my life. I expect you to read up on it and do a pop quiz tomorrow. We're going to meet my mother," said Bonnie, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your mother?" Damon repeated.

"Yes, dear lover, my mother," said Bonnie, pulling her purse more securely over her shoulder. "I will pick you up at noon, she's expecting us by one for lunch."

He immediately regretted giving her his address. But then again, they were going to be living in phony wedded bliss for the next two years and they couldn't live down the block from each other.

"I have a meeting with a client at one," he started to protest.

"I already cleared it with Mr. Pollux. He said he would be happy to take over for you for the day," Bonnie smirked, delighted at the look of horror that was slowly crossing her soon to be pain in the ass hubby's face.

"You met Mr. Pollux? He was supposed to be at the party Wednesday and then you were going too-"

"What's the harm in a little chit-chat? By the way, he's adorable! He told me to warn you that he might steal me away," she laughed evilly, waving her hand in a posture that was totally un-Bonnie.

"And I might just let him," Damon mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"Damon-""Ah, Salvatore!" Both of them jumped at the door to the office being swung open and the robust elder gentleman strolling in. "Oh, good. Wifey found you," trilled the redfaced man. "Hello, Bonnie. Always nice to see you again."

"Oh, it's only been about twenty minutes, Mike," smiled Bonnie, pulling on her best flirty face.

"'Mike'?" Damon was starting to get a bad taste in his mouth.

"This little lady of yours came strolling into my office and asked if she could borrow you for the day tomorrow. I said of course, anything for my favorite new partner," Pollox smiled at Damon, showing off his annoyingly bright pearly whites. "Damon, why didn't tell us that you had Bonnie here? She is so charming. I can't wait to show her off at parties-I mean, _you_ are going to show her off."

"Absolutely, sir," the younger associate quickly got his wits about him. "Can't wait."

"Well, have a great time tomorrow. Should be wonderful. Bonnie, don't be a stranger now," said Pollux as he made for the door.

"Of course not, Mr. Pollux, I mean, _Mike,_" Bonnie toothily smiled, batting her eyelashes at her fiance's boss. Pollux chuckled away, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Oh, and always nice seeing you too, Damon," he replied towards the younger man in a much more monotone afterthought before he ducked out.

Damon waited until the man was half way down the office before rounding on her.

"Are you crazy? You almost got me killed there!"

"He honestly doesn't know that I am a big phony? I haven't been doing my job so well..." Bonnie placed a hand on her hip, turning away from Damon.

Damon angrily rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

"And you're not? Even though we all have tragedy and hardships in our lives, it doesn't hurt to be happy once in a while," Bonnie whispered. She leaned against his desk, her arms folded. Her hipbone was pressed into a picture frame that rested on the end of the mahogany and she didn't seem to notice it.

Damon leaned past her, slamming the picture facedown onto his desk. Bonnie watched him, her brows lifted in interest. He lifted a hand and she didn't say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damon," said Bonnie, hitching her purse over her shoulder once again. "Please read that and be ready."

And then, she was gone.

* * *

"I didn't plan on our marriage including this," he grumbled, taking a sip from the coffee cup in front of him.

"Dude, of course there would be in-laws. And besides, I think Abby would have gotten wind of someone paying for her treatments," Stefan answered as he picked at his muffin.

"Oh, I don't think Bonnie has even told her yet that I am covering them. What's wrong with the old biddy anyway?" said Damon.

Stefan glared at him, cocking his head to the side. "Damon...child..."

He glanced over at the small child sitting next to Stefan. "Sorry. Ava, your dad doesn't like it when I call people names in front of you so I am going to be quiet."

"That's okay, Uncle Damon," said the three year old with a mischievous smile on her mouth.

Damon hated the warm feeling in his belly whenever he saw Ava Alexia smile. In some ways, he did wish that he didn't have such an important job. He loved kids and he adored his tiny neice.

"What is wrong with Abby?" Damon repeated, looking back at his brother.

Stefan shrugged. "That's not for me to tell you. You will have to ask your future wife."

Damon groaned, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Stefan?"

"Seriously, Damon," Stefan raised his coffee cup in a toast.

"And you won't blab to your soon to be strange step grandma will you, Ava? About what I am doing for her?"

"No, Uncle Damon," answered Ava. "What does 'blab' mean, Daddy?"

"Oh, 'blab' means tell a secret when you're not supposed too," said Stefan, carefully wiping Ava's chocolate covered mouth. "And how many times do I have to tell your annoying Uncle Damon not to buy you cupcakes?"

"You were sitting right here when I ordered it for her!" Damon exclaimed. Ava just looked back and forth between her father and uncle, giggling quietly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you little lady?" Ava giggled more and nodded. Damon couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Ava looked just like her mother with every aspect of her looks but she had her father's emerald eyes that sparkled with tomfoolery.

"So, Ava, has Uncle Damon told you that he's getting married soon?" Stefan asked his daughter, breaking his brother out of his thoughts.

Ava's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Damon chuckled. "Yes, I am."

"To who?"

"Yeah, Damon, to who?" Stefan mimicked the three year old.

"To your godmother Bonnie," said Damon, ignoring his brother. "Abby's her mom."

"To Auntie Bonnie? I have always wanted you to marry her!" sighed Ava in happiness.

Damon's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "You have?"

"I think you are a pretty couple."

Damon continued to stare at his neice in shock. "Really? Shut up, Stefan!"

"I can't help it!" his brother chortled, trying to hide it with gulping down more coffee. "This is perfect!"

"Are you actually saying that you agree with the child? She obviously doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"She's three years old, Damon. She sadly inherited her mother's matchmaking abilities."

Damon groaned in frustration. "God, I can't believe this is happening."

* * *

"Where are Stefan and Ava?" Bonnie asked her friend as they continued to walk down the street to the car.

"Stefan took Ava out for their annual Father/Daughter day. They try to do it at least once a week while Ava is young enough to still like him. Once she hits thirteen years old, that's when the hate begins. She'll start dating and having crushes and such and Stefan will hate every guy that she brings home," chuckled Caroline. "That will be when I step in."

Bonnie laughed. "You've still got a few years, sweetheart. Besides, she's your one and only."

"Yeah...well..."

"Yeah, well what?" Bonnie's eyes found her friend's. When Caroline blushed, she started to squeal. "Congratulations!" She threw her arms around the taller blonde. "I am so happy for you!"

Caroline laughed too. "Oh, I am so excited!"

"Does Stefan know yet?" asked Bonnie.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope, not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment. And also, we are going to have to sit Ava down and explain to her that she's going to be a big sister. She's three, it's going to be a little difficult."

"You're right about that. Oooh, I'm so excited!" Bonnie leaned her head against Caroline's arm and they continued to walk.

"Damon dotes on Ava, you know. At Christmas he gave her a stuffed lion and she named it after him," Caroline whispered, her nose pressed against her friend's hair.

Bonnie grunted. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well, get ready to believe it, baby," murmured Caroline as she gently shrugged Bonnie off her shoulder and pointed to a café window that they were now standing in front of.

Through the glass, Bonnie could see a laughing Stefan, a giggling Ava, and a smiling Damon all sitting at a table. Ava and Stefan were sitting next to each other and Damon was across from them. Damon had a small plastic toy of some sorts and he was making it do weird things on the table. The adorable toddler was laughing a beautiful laugh that sounded like church bells ringing in the distance.

"See? Told ya," Caroline murmured as she broke away from Bonnie and headed for the door. Bonnie waited for a second and watched as Caroline appeared in the window. She put a hand on Stefan's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. She could hear Stefan's cry of joy as he got out of the chair and threw his arms around his wife, laying a passionate kiss on her mouth.

Damon started to smile again, getting up and kissing the top of Ava's head and pulling Caroline away from Stefan, giving her a gentle kiss and a hug. He gently patted her cheek and Caroline brushed her hand against the back of his head.

Bonnie sighed, leaning back on her heels. Well, Caroline had gotten her again.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing.

* * *

"All right, pop quiz time." Damon groaned. "You said it was going to be brunch."

"Well, I lied."

"It's seven in the morning!"

"My mother is an early riser."

"Or you're a big stupid head."

"And how mature are you?"

"About as mature as Ava."

Bonnie sighed, leaning her head back in the seat. She hit the turn signal and turned onto the highway. She rolled down the window on Damon's side of the car and the cool morning air hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Agh! Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

"Nope. Just trying to wake you up," she answered, easing into a lane. Damon sighed, rolling the window back up. "Will you stop whining? Drink that coffee I brought you."

Damon eyed the Dunkin' Donuts cup warily. He picked it up and sniffed it. "Are you sure it's not laced with rat poison?"

"That thought's crossed my mind but sadly, no."

Damon took a careful sip. "French vanilla?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Stefan told me it was your favorite," she answered, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for the next several minutes. Damon watched the exit signs passing them by.

"Where does your mom live, the North Pole?" he grumbled, realizing how long and just how uncomfortable this car ride really was.

"Sometimes it feels like it. Now put your thinking cap on. Pop quiz."

"All right, all right."

"What's my middle name?"

"Isabel."

Whoa. That was the most important one.

"Correct. Um...what's my favorite color?"

"Pale blue. Kind of like the color of a swallow's wings."

"Right again. Where did I grow up?"

"Virginia."

"What town?"

"Williamsburgh. You lived in a tiny little colonial part of town where you could reach out your window and shake your neighbor's hand."

"Brothers and sisters?"

"Nada. Just Caroline."

"Did you get this all off of her?" Bonnie quickly accused, shooting him a dirty look.

"No! I actually read that stupid paper you threw at me," Damon protested. He took another long draft from the coffee cup. "Scout's honor."

"All right. If you say so."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You're such a-" "Care to finish that sentence, bud?"

"Nope."

Silence fell upon them again. Bonnie shifted her hand on the steering wheel and the sun glistened off of the emerald on her hand.

"I saw you with Ava. You're pretty good with her," she murmured.

"I love her."

"Damon the lion?"

Damon the human burst out laughing. "Caroline told you about that?"

Bonnie couldn't help but join in. "I can't believe Ava herself never told me about that."

"Well, Ava loves me more than you."

"Right." Her eyes focused more on the road ahead of them. "Here we are."

Damon looked back out the window and realized they were off the highway and now pulling up a driveway. Bonnie stopped the car and killed the engine. She turned towards her 'fiance'. "You ready?"

"Absolutely. Are you?"

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey, I'm charming."

"My mother is the 'see-all, know-all' lady and she actually fell for your charming ways! Damn it!" Bonnie threw herself into the car and slammed the door so hard that the SUV shook slightly.

Damon slid into the passenger side and did his belt. He glared at the woman beside him, anger resonating in his features. "What were you hoping for, Bonnie? That she would hate me, kill me and hide my body in the basement?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Just remember, Bonnie. You back out of this and you can say goodbye to my paying those medical bills," Damon warned, focusing his vision out the window. If looks could kill, she would dead and buried now.

Bonnie groaned in frustration. "Sorry."

"Yeah, well..."

The rest of the car ride was in grumpy silence, occasionally interrupted by Damon's cell phone buzzing.

* * *

**Left it off there. Longer chapter, yay! **

**I have a oneshot outtake up about Stefan, Caroline, and Ava called "hold on to this lullaby". It's a prequel to this debacle. Hope you enjoy that. **

**I'm trying to post the links to the rings and the dresses for the wedding and it's not letting me. Anyone know how to do that? PM me and that would really help a lot. **

**I had fun writing this. I did want Bonnie to see a softer side to Damon but she still hates his guts and would like to see him burn in hell. It would be like Damon to hold Abby's medical future over her head to get her to go through with the wedding. **

**Anyway, hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. **


	4. be our guest

_**be our guest**_

* * *

"Thank god you two are getting married in two weeks. I don't want to be really fat on your wedding day. I would have to waddle down the aisle."

Bonnie sighed, watching Caroline as she paraded in with the thirteenth matron of honor dress she had tried on.

"Caroline, are you going to pick a dress? I really want to get out of here," she moaned, rolling her head back.

"Is someone in a hurry to get their wedding gown?" Caroline turned, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"No! I want to go home and take a nap. You've had me going from seven this morning," she snapped.

"Well, it's a big moment, finding the perfect dress. Besides, we still have to find your wedding dress. It has to be beautiful. Doesn't matter if this is a big fake wedding."

"And why do I have to look beautiful? Why can't we just do this at City Hall? Why does this have to be a big to-do?"

"You want to look like a schlub on your wedding day?" Caroline asked, holding her hair up into a knot on the back of her head. "And besides, this has to be a big 'to-do'. You and Damon have to pull of being in love. And I know how hard that's going to be for you. Damon's an ass but he's still Stefan's brother." She did one more turn around in the mirror, examining herself. "Yep, I think this is the one."

"You do look amazing," Bonnie agreed, watching her friend as she walked in the dress. It was a dark violet dress, wrap around and strapless. There was a belt around her waist with a small rosette pinned off to the side. The skirt hugged her curves, showing off just the right amount of baby bump, and it fell to the floor leaving a small train behind.

"I think I'll wear that necklace that Stefan gave me on our last anniversary and my hair up," Caroline sighed happily.

"Careful, you'll show up the bride," Bonnie joked lamely. "Good thing the matron of honor is married."

"Oh, please. You are going to look gorgeous."

"Nah. I want to wear the most hideous thing in the world and scare the hell out of Damon. Maybe he'll go screaming down the aisle."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let me go get changed and put this on layaway and we'll go."

Within minutes they were at the bridal shop across the street. Caroline was raking through the racks, some of the dresses being quite hideous and some being amazingly beautiful. She was throwing them at Bonnie at top speed, shoving her into the dressing room and practically dressing her herself.

"All right, all right! I get the hint! Now get out of here!" A half naked Bonnie shoved Caroline out through the curtain, causing her to topple sideways into the wall.

"Fine! Big meanie!"

Bonnie groaned and pulled the first dress out of the pile. She didn't even pay attention to the detail as she pulled it on, letting her hair be messy around her face. She stepped out through the curtain to where Caroline was waiting.

"How about this one?" she said, a dire want to get out there.

Caroline examined her and shook her head. "No. That's not it. You can't pick the first dress that you have on!"

"Caroline, how many times do I have to remind you that this is a fake wedding? It's all for show and for his stupid bosses," Bonnie hissed.

"And for your mother," Caroline reminded quietly. "Besides, she's going to soon figure out that she is able to keep going to her treatments and Damon's checkbook is going to be the smoking gun."

Bonnie groaned. "Why do you always have to play the mother card?"

"Because it gets you to behave!" Caroline shot back. "Now get back there and try on more dresses."

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine," the dark skinned woman made a big show of stomping her feet and having her shoulders slumped as she walked back through the curtain.

Caroline caught several other brides to be and sales associates watching them.

"Wedding jitters," she offered up before turning her back.

* * *

"You're seriously taking your daughter flower girl dress shopping?"

Stefan groaned. He inwardly wondered if Caroline was dealing with an equally whiney Bonnie at this moment.

"Yes. Caroline had her hands full with Bonnie so I offered to take her to look at dresses. Caroline's going to take her again next week and pick up the dress and do a final fitting," he said, trying desperately to keep control of his temper. As the wedding drew nearer, the bride and groom got more irritating.

They reached the tuxedo shop, Stefan pulling the car up to curb and parking. He glanced over his shoulder at Ava who was safely nestled in to her car seat.

"You ready, Ave?"

The toddler nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

After shepherding the toddler out of the car, Damon scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders. Ava squealed with happiness, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and holding on tight.

"Ow. Lay off a little there, squirt."

"No, hold on as tight as you can," Stefan warned her, worry still evident in his eyes. "Damon, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Relax, Papa. She's fine and besides, she loves it. Don't you, Ava?" Damon looked up at the emerald eyed child that was still seated safely on his shoulders.

"Yes! I'm okay, Daddy!" giggled Ava.

"Worrywart."

Stefan rolled his eyes but still didn't take them off of his brother and daughter as they walked ahead of him.

* * *

Obviously, for men it doesn't take as long to pick out clothing. Damon had his tux picked out and paid for within twenty minutes while Stefan took a little longer. Ava all out demanded for her daddy to model for her and so he did. Ava wound up choosing her father's attire, a black suit with a soft gray tie and a crème colored shirt.

And then it was time for the flower girl dresses.

That was fun.

"Ava, you are as bad as your mother. Pick something already!" Damon finally burst out once Ava had toddled back into the dressing room with the eleventh dress she had pulled off the rack.

"Back off. She loves this," Stefan warned quietly.

"We've been in this kid's shop for nearly an hour. I wanna go home! Besides, I've got to get ready for that stupid engagement party tonight." Damon whined.

"Oh, cram it."

"I'm ready!" Ava's voice interrupted her father and uncle's bickering. She pushed back the curtain and almost fell down, tripping over the long skirt.

Stefan's breath was taken away. Ava looked beautiful in the dress. It was a dark red satin with a white over layer to it, the edgings with lace and pearls. He prayed that the pearls were fake, of course.

"Ava, sweetie..."

"Do you like it, daddy?" asked Ava, allowing her dad to zip the back up the rest of the way that she couldn't reach.

"Darling, you look beautiful."

Ava beamed, her smile so much like Caroline's. "What do you think, Uncle Damon?"

Damon eyed his niece for a second. He twisted his finger. "Turn around." She did. "Turn around again." She did. "Turn around again."

"Uncle Damon!" Ava weakly protested. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Damon, knock it off," Stefan warned. He was furiously blinking away moisture in his eyes that he prayed neither Ava or Damon saw.

No such luck.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Ava put a tiny hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Stef, you all right?"

Stefan nodded quickly, getting a hold of himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." Damon then understood. "You old softie!"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She examined her reflection in the mirror, carefully touching up her makeup. She wore a dark blue cocktail dress with black heels, her dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. At her throat she wore a simple gold pendant that had her initials on it. Her 'engagement' ring clashed horribly with the dress but she didn't give a flying fig.

"Are you ready?" There was a gentle knocking at the door.

Bonnie took in another breath, looking around her soon to be bedroom. It was littered with boxes and clothing was strewn across the bed. Shoes were all over the floor. It was going to take a little while to get it perfect looking but at that moment, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah," she whispered, opening the door.

For a split second, Damon wordlessly stared at her.

"Wow..."

"Awful?" Bonnie offered up, feeling very self-conscious.

Damon shook his head. "The exact opposite. You look very lovely."

She blushed. "Damon Salvatore, I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

The two remained in eye contact for another minute before Damon snapped himself out of it.

"Um, Stefan and Caroline are here. Ava's with them. Caroline's mother couldn't watch her," Damon said quickly. "Are you about ready?"

"Almost."

The sound of the doorbell ringing struck through the awkward silence between the two of them.

"_I'll get it!" _Caroline's voice answered them.

"That's the group," Damon whispered.

Bonnie took a deep breath. She smoothed a hand over her hair one last time. "Okay, just let me get my game face on," she murmured, glancing in the mirror. "I'm in love. I'm happy. I did not sell my soul to a demon, I mean, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Bonnie." He extended an arm to her. "Shall we?"

Bonnie took his arm. "We shall."

He led her from the bedroom and down the hallway. The living room was already abuzz with excitement. Caroline was being the perfect hostess, greeting guests as they milled through the door.

"There they are!"

Damon recognized Pollux's booming voice. The redheaded man broke through the crowd, a tall slim woman at his side.

"Hello, Mr. Pollux," Damon greeted, trying to keep the edge of ice out of his voice.

"Oh, please. Call me Mike. We're among friends. Besides, your pretty little fiancée already does. How are you, my dear?" said Pollux. He eyed Bonnie with an air of hunger in his features.

Bonnie tensed up slightly, her hand gripping Damon's arm. He placed a hand on top of hers in a slightly reassuring way. She wondered who she would rather be stuck with, the Antichrist himself or the biggest horndog she had ever come in contact with.

Lovely.

"Damon, you remember my wife Eleanor, don't you? Bonnie?"

Bonnie peeled herself off of Damon and extended a hand to the slim blonde. "Hello, Mrs. Pollux. I'm Bonnie," she introduced quietly.

Eleanor Pollux sighed tiredly as she took Bonnie's hand. "I was hoping that the girl that Damon finally grasped wasn't going to be as gorgeous as you so Mike could keep it together. Sadly, no."

"Um...thank you?"

Much to Bonnie's relief, Damon swooped in. "Bonnie, come with me. I have so many more people I'd like you to meet." He placed a hand on Bonnie's back and guided her away.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear.

"Don't thank me. I do have more people I would like you to meet."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Damon. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, if you want in this game, even if it is for the money, you gotta learn how to play. And besides, you need to put some armor up against Pollux. He's a manwhore."

"So unlike yourself, I see?"

"Shove it."

"Up yours."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, gentle but insistant. Bonnie suddenly saw the flash of a camera going off and relaxed into the kiss.

"Aw, that's going to be so cute!" came a voice from behind that camera.

Bonnie quickly pulled away from Damon, her hazel eyes finding his blue ones. He peered back at her under heavy lids, neither of them saying a word.

"Hi, I'm Margaret Schmidt," the woman introduced herself. Bonnie pulled herself out of it, shaking the woman's hand.

"Bonnie Bennett," she murmured. She gave herself a mental slap.

Focus, Bonnie. Focus. It was just for the cameras.

"Margaret Schmidt? Are you of the Schmidt of Johnson, Pollux, and Schmidt?"

"Why, yes I am," the woman had iron gray hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head, loose tendrils falling down and elegantly framing her face. Her eyes were kind and friendly, accentuating her features just right.

"Damon has told me so much about you..."

Time to work some magic.

* * *

"Good night. So nice to see again. And yes, sir! I will have that on your desk tomorrow morning! Good night!"

Damon managed to get the door shut behind the last patron before slumping down to the floor.

"Honest to god, Damon. You make this out like you are running for Congress," said Caroline from the sofa. Her hand was pressed gently on her already protruding belly and her head was leaning back on the cushions. Stefan was beside her, a passed out Ava cradled in his arms.

"Congressman Salvatore. I like the sound of that," said Damon as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh, please, Caroline. Don't give the ham anymore ideas. He was kissing so much butt tonight his mouth probably stinks," Bonnie grumbled from the kitchen doorway, a tall glass of red wine in her hands.

"Bonnie!" Caroline gaped, at awe.

"What? It's the truth," Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "And don't you deny it."

Stefan chuckled quietly. "She's got a point, bro."

"And exactly how long have you known me, little brother?" Damon sighed, holding out his arms in surrender. "It's how I get by." He pointed an arm at a still drinking Bonnie. "Don't hurl all of that on me, anyway! Did you see little Bonnie Bennett in action tonight? All of that flirting and chatting up? Now I see where Ava learned it from."

Bonnie raised her glass. "Hey...it's how I get by." Damon accepted her toast with his own imaginary glass.

Caroline rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. "Come on, Stefan. We should get Ava home."

"You're right, my dear," chuckled Stefan. Caroline softly pulled the toddler from his embrace so he could get up. Ava moaned a little but went right back to sleep once she was secure in her mother's arms.

Bonnie finally put down her glass and held out her arms to her blond friend, kissing Caroline's cheek and running her fingers through Ava's curls. Stefan leaned over and pecked her forehead, lightly patting her shoulder.

"Have a good rest of the night, guys. And sorry you got dragged here," she said as she watched Damon lead them to the door.

"No problem," said Caroline. "It was only fair after I dragged you dress shopping today."

"Dress shopping? You two got your dresses?" asked Stefan.

"Yes, didn't you see me-wait, you weren't home. Wow, I'm observant," mumbled Caroline, readjusting her arms around Ava.

"Damon and I got our suits and Ava picked out her flower girl dress. I need to show you the receipt," said Stefan.

"God, you two look like Death walking. Go home," Damon grunted, gently shepherding the two out of the apartment.

"Whatever, Damon. Good night, you two," said Stefan as he closed the door after them.

"Night!"

Then, they were gone.

Bonnie looked back at Damon as she dumped the rest of her wine down the sink. Damon glanced back, their eyes meeting.

"Thank you for this," he finally whispered.

"Don't mention it."

"Seriously. You're going out on a limb here for me," he sighed.

Bonnie set her empty glass on the counter before hitting the light. "You don't have to thank me, Damon. You just have to keep writing those checks for my mom."

"Will do."

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Bonnie."

* * *

**Ending it here. Just a bit of a drop off ending. **

**Sorry, I lied. I know I said the wedding was going to be in this chapter but I wanted to show the preparations for the wedding and also how Bonnie acts around Damon's co-workers. As you can see, Pollux is not the brightest bulb in the box so of course, he's none the wiser about the Salvatore-Bennett 'marriage". **

**I just gotta say that I really love writing Daddy!Stefan, Uncle!Damon, and Mama!Caroline. I can definitely picture Stefan and Caroline together and raising a baby girl, having her look just like Caroline but having Stefan's eyes. Sorry...I really ship Steroline so I like writing these moments. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated, I definitely want to know what you thought. **

**Have a fantastic night and a safe weekend. Bye, guys!**


	5. the big day

_**the big day**_

* * *

"Damn it!"

"What's the matter?"

Bonnie whirled around, almost slopping milk down her front. "Oh, uh, nothing. I just forgot that I have a deadline this morning and I have to get to work for a few hours."

Damon continued to watch her with raised eyebrows. "Okay...what time will you be back?"

"I'll be back in time, I promise. Besides, Caroline would murder me if I wasn't," Bonnie quickly said, grabbing her shoes from the closet and throwing her jacket around her shoulders.

"Okay! Just remember, we're getting married at six!"

* * *

"Now this is a lovely ring. It's got the ivory setting and-"

"What about that one right there? The black one?"

Bonnie pointed to a square like ring off in the corner of the selection. The clerk eyed it for a second.

"Well, this is an interesting choice," sighed the clerk. She pulled out the tray and held it out for Bonnie to see. "What size does your fiancé wear?" she asked.

"Um...I think a ten," Bonnie said.

"You should find that out. When are you getting married?"

"Tonight."

The clerk almost dropped the ring in surprise. "Tonight? And you are just buying your ring now?"

"I forgot, so sue me," Bonnie grumbled. "How much is that ring?"

"It's two thousand dollars."

"Oh, please. That dinky little thing? It can't be that much."

The clerk looked flabbergasted. "Um, let me call the manager-"

Bonnie shook her head. "Never mind, never mind. I'll pay the full amount. I just remembered, I've got his credit card!"

* * *

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to hire a bride!"

"Damon already did that. I'm here so quit looking at me like you're going to rip my throat out."

"Just get your bum in here. We've got a lot of work to do."

Caroline grabbed her arm and pulled her into the sitting room where the women were gathered. Abby was already there, along with Liz Forbes, and Ava who was already bouncing up and down, anxious to get into her flower girl dress.

"Help, she's going to put me in a wedding dress!" Bonnie bellowed down the hallway before the door closed with a violent bang. Caroline shot her a dirty look.

"Are you out of your mind? What if someone heard you?" she whispered lowly, her eyes already dancing towards their mothers and the little blabbermouth daughter of hers.

"Sorry," Bonnie hissed through clenched teeth. "All right, Mrs. Mastermind. Mold me into a beautiful bride." She held out her arms and shook her hair back from her face.

Caroline groaned and their mothers laughed. Ava leaned against her grandmother's arm and watched her mother and godmother.

"Okay, Bonnie Bennett, soon to be Bonnie Salvatore-stop it!" she lightly slaps Bonnie's arm and stamps her foot in apparent agitation at Bonnie suddenly rolling her eyes. "We'll first be doing your hair and then your makeup..."

Bonnie felt Caroline's voice blank out in her mind as she allowed her friend to yank her around the bridal room.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're doing this. All for a job."

Damon adjusted the tie on his morning suit. "Not just a 'job', Stefan. Business. Promotion. Very high increase in pay."

"You're already rolling in dough, you moron!" snapped the younger brother.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. Besides, I know that my little wife to be is going to draining me dry. So to speak. I need some extra locked away."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You're still a moron."

"A moron who is worth eighteen million dollars. And you?" Damon turned slightly to look at him.

"I'm a happily married man with a beautiful daughter, another on the way, a good job at New York General Hospital and a hell of a lot to live for. You know, I think if you died tomorrow, Ava and I would be the only ones to miss you."

Damon's brows rose. "Oh, and your pretty little wife wouldn't?"

Stefan grimaced in exasperation. "Fine, brother. Be an ass. I don't care." His lean body shifted and he walked to the door. Just before he left, he turned, his hand still on the doorknob. "Slippery slope, brother. Be careful."

And he was gone.

* * *

"Okay, here we go! Ta-da!"

Caroline whirled her around to face the mirror. Bonnie's eyes were still shut tight, prepared to find a clown face looking back at her.

"I don't want to look."

"Oh, shut up and open your eyes."

She finally got up the courage and then found herself at a loss for words.

Her makeup was light, a touch of mascara to bring out the golden brown of her light eyes, a bit of eye shadow, and a liner around her lips. Nothing on her cheeks or nose. Caroline had also worked a few ivory roses into her black hair, pinned in precisely the right places.

"Since you vetoed the veil, I thought you had to do something with your hair," Caroline murmured, her face turning red. "It's-" She was cut off by her friend getting up and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Caroline," she whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

"No problem."

"You look pretty, Aunt Bonnie,"

Bonnie smiled down at the child that was like a miniature Caroline. "Thanks, baby girl. And you look pretty too in your beautiful flower girl dress. Just how much did that happen to-?" she looked over her shoulder at Caroline.

"No matter. Stefan paid for it," said Caroline as she headed for the closet.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, stumbling towards her mother. "Mommy...I'm nervous."

For the first time since Caroline had kidnapped her into the room, Bonnie heard her mother speak.

"Oh, honey!" Abby chuckled as she pulled Bonnie into her arms. "It's perfectly okay to be nervous."

Her daughter let out a small whimper before burying her face in her mother's shoulder. She groaned inwardly and then straightened up.

"I'm okay. I'm all right. I won't puke. I promise, I won't puke."

Liz Forbes chuckled. "You'll be all right."

"Yes! You will, Aunt Bon!" cried the child from the floor.

Bonnie looked down at her goddaughter, not helping the smile that crossed her lips and the instant sense of calm that overcame her. Ava beamed back at her, her emerald eyes glittering with excitement.

"Now, the dress!" Caroline popped out from behind the screen, the dress bag tightly gripped in her hands. She almost tripped over her own dress, the train getting tangled up with her heels. Bonnie let out a burst of laughter, still holding onto her mother's arm.

"I warned you about that dress, Caroline. Stefan's going to have to cart you down the aisle," she continued to giggle.

"Son of a-Ava, Mommy's about to swear so don't tell your daddy."

"Okay, Mommy."

"You've got the child brainwashed," smiled Liz, helping her daughter correct herself.

"It's exactly what you said to me for eighteen years of my life."

"Being a cop-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The other women continued to laugh, Caroline turning as red as her dress.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, it's just that you are usually so composed and so together," Bonnie began. "It's fun to see you more nervous now than you were on your own wedding day."

"Are you kidding?" Liz burst out. "She practically ran down the aisle. I had to hold her back!"

"Did you really, Mommy?" asked Ava. The three year old had only seen pictures of her parents' wedding and she could already tell that it was an affair to remember.

Liz kneeled down beside her granddaughter so that they were eye level. "The moment that your mommy saw your daddy, she got so excited that she was ready to pick up her skirts and run to him. And for a second, I thought your dad was going to meet her in the middle. Both of them were so happy."

Ava laughed along with her grandmother.

* * *

"How's everything-whoa..." Stefan's eyes were about to fall out of his head at the sight of the matron of honor and the love of his life.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, her gaze imploring on her husband.

Stefan managed to shake himself out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-you look amazingly beautiful."

A light flush spread her cheeks and she smiled. She leaned over and gently kissed her husband on the lips. "You don't look so horrible yourself."

He chuckled, kissing her back. "I love you."

"And I you."

* * *

Okay. Time to go.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't help the nerves that was starting to take hold. He had never been married in his life (had never wanted except once) and now he was marrying someone he didn't even love.

Well, he did like her. It was hard not to like her.

She was scrappy. Loud. Kind.

A royal pain in the ass.

Eh, well, his clients liked her. His bosses liked her. She was his ace in the hole.

He strode carefully through the connecting door and found himself at the altar. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his belly and adjusted his silk tie. It had all come down to his rambunctious niece in the end when he chose his clothing. He had already paid for the suit when Ava had spotted it, demanding that he choose something else. She was three years old and already took after her mother in the most irritating of ways!

The music started and he spied Ava at the doors. She was carrying a small basket of red rose petals in her tiny hands and wore a big smile. Her golden curls fall down her back and a red rose was pinned in her hair, accentuating the dress she wore just perfectly.

She walked down the aisle quite steadily in the sandals that adorned her tiny feet, tossing petals around her. Damon could practically hear every single member of the congregation turning into puddles of mush at the sight of the adorable child.

Why did his brother and Caroline have such amazing genes?

Ava was soon followed by her parents. Caroline's arm was laced through Stefan's and their fingers were linked together. They acknowledged the congregation (that was mostly filled with Damon's associates) with politeness but most of their attention was on each other. Stefan wore a midnight black suit with a crimson tie (Ava must have made him change it), the tie was clashing horribly with his emerald eyes. Caroline practically glowed in the red dress, the scarlet roses in her hands almost blending in with the fabric.

They broke away from each other once they reached Damon, Stefan taking his place beside his brother while Caroline joined Ava at the bride's side. Damon couldn't help the twinge of envy at the way they looked at each other.

The light music picked up it's tempo and it was time.

The doors opened one last time and Bonnie appeared. Abby was at her arm and immediately, Damon could tell where Bonnie had inherited her beauty from.

Bonnie was in an ivory gown. The skirt was full and looked heavy but of course, she didn't have any problem moving in it. Darker ivory straps looped around her waist and crisscrossed on her front, both of them poking out on the top at her chest. The dress was sleeve less and the bodice had a silky overlay to it, along with the straps. Her soft raven hair was pulled back, thin wisps of it framing her face elegantly. She wore a pair of teardrop earrings but otherwise, no other jewelry.

"Wow..." He ignores Stefan's low chuckle.

The walk down the aisle seemed endless but she finally reached him. He inwardly wondered why she looked so radiant for this faker wedding.

Knock it off, Damon.

Abby gently placed Bonnie's hand in his. Her eyes met his and he saw something deep in them that he couldn't figure out. Something that shouldn't be there.

But then she was gone, into her seat beside Caroline's mother.

Damon looked at his companion. She avoided his gaze for a second but finally returned it. He gave her a wink and she returned it with a soft smile as the pastor began the words of the ceremony.

* * *

"Rings, please."

Caroline pressed the ring into her palm. Bonnie glanced at it before feeling a slight surge of guilt go through her. Forcing it down, she looked back at the man beside her. In less than thirty seconds, he was going to be her husband.

She carefully slipped the heavy ring onto Damon's finger, praying it wasn't going to get stuck halfway up. Her own hand was grasped lightly and a single gold band slipped on, protecting the heavy emerald that still lay there.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Damon stepped even closer to her and electricity tickled her toes. She violently tried to ignore it and placed her hands on his arms.

"Keep it short."

"Don't flatter yourself."

And then his mouth was on hers. It wasn't like that kiss at the party days before. It was much more soft and sensitive. Almost loving.

The congregation erupted in cheers. Damon's lips broke away from hers quite quickly and she almost staggered. His large hands caught her and carefully steadied her.

"Better than you thought, huh?" he murmured, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up."

"Will do," he said, plastering a fake smile onto his mouth. "Oh, and by the way? You look nice."

* * *

She was slumped across the sofa, sobs breaking out of her throat.

She was married.

She was married!

To a guy she could barely stand the sight of.

Damn it, why was she such a flake?

She was still in her wedding gown, hotter than hell and dying to get out of it. It had been a hellish night in her opinion, every goddamned advertising executive was there at the reception, trolling up to her and trying to put their lameass moves on her. Damon had rescued her a handful of times but mostly it was Caroline who told onlookers to back off.

It was around four in the morning and they were finally back at the apartment. Stefan and Caroline had left the party at ten, needing to get Ava home and to bed. Good luck with that, the child was chock full of cake and ginger ale that she could have flown to Mars on her own accord.

She was married.

To a guy she couldn't stand.

She was married to a demon.

More sobs cracked her throat and she buried her face into the cushion, trying to stem them.

And then she heard footsteps.

"Well, see you later Bonnie."

Her head shot up to see a changed Damon adjusting his leather jacket on his shoulders and heading for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Bonnie quickly sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a date."

"With who?"

"The cocktail waitress."

"The cocktail waitress? At our wedding?" Bonnie could scarcely believe her ears.

Damon glanced around nonchalantly. "Yep. See ya."

He was almost to the door again when Bonnie's voice stopped him. "Wait a minute, Damon! I wanna call it off!"

"Excuse me?" He turned slightly to stare at her.

"I wanna call this off. I want a divorce. I wanna go home! I want my mommy!" She picked up her skirts and made a beeline for him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Bonnie, I don't know what you're talking about. We have an agreement!"

"I don't care!" Bonnie cried. She backed away from him, standing behind the couch once again. "This is just too weird. I mean, look at me! This is my wedding night! It's supposed to be the most unforgettable night of my life! I want to have beautiful wonderful sex tonight!" She toppled backwards and fell onto the sofa.

Damon placed his hands on his hips, staring at her. "With me?"

She let out a noise of disgust. "Noooo! With my real husband who loves me!"

He swallowed noisily. "And who might that be?"

"He's not real. But he should be!"

"You know, you slap a wedding dress on a woman and they go insane!"

"No! I'm not the crazy one. The only one that's crazy is you, Damon!" Bonnie shot up off the couch and pointed a long slender finger at him. "This whole marriage thing was your idea and you blackmailed me into going along with it! Admit it!"

"I admit nothing! Besides, you offered that end of the bargain up. As long as we are married, your mother's medical bills are full covered! Just three weeks ago, you were on this train!"

"You know, you are really unbelievable! You really are a psychopath! No wonder Caroline hates you! It seems like she's the only one that you don't have brainwashed! Poor little Ava, your bosses, even your own brother!"

"Well, that makes us Mr. and Mrs. Psychopath, darling! Look, Bonnie, based on this marriage, I got a promotion. I am well on my way to becoming a named partner at the firm. I've got two secretaries, one of them is qualified! And you got everything you ever wanted! You live here in this apartment, you can date whoever the hell you want, your mom's all right, you live closer to work and to Caroline and Ava! I think this works out just dandy for you!" he snarled viciously.

"It's not all about you, Damon! And it's not about making me shut up! Other people on this planet have lives too! But you don't feel anything, do you Damon? You don't care! Well, I do!"

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes! And I feel it's completely wrong for two people to be married when they don't even like each other!" She was jumped up and down so high that she could practically have bounced on his shoulders.

"Well, there's only one thing wrong with that!"

"What?"

"I never said I didn't like you!"

That shut her up. Bonnie stepped back, almost tripping over her dress. "You didn't?" she forced out after a minute.

Damon's face burned and he looked away. "Yeah, well...I wouldn't marry someone if I didn't like them."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I got a little carried away."

"That's okay, Bonnie," he murmured. "Listen, I'll stay in. It is four in the morning and we should both get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." She finally let herself slip down onto the couch, resting her head on the back cushions. She realized that she really was exhausted.

He sank down beside her, flipping on the TV. A football game was on and he started to watch it, very aware of the woman in the wedding dress beside him.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

She sighed quietly, pushing away a fallen raven curl from her eyes. "Thank you, Damon."

* * *

**They're married! **

**Hope you enjoyed. I loved writing that fight at the end. I assure you, they're will be lots of more of those passionate fights later. There is so much sexual and regular tension between the two of them that's it's scary but it's so much fun to write about. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would love to know what you thought. **


	6. outtake a song inside of my soul

_**a song inside of my soul**_

* * *

**So here's my first outtake for this story included in the chapters. It's another VERY fluffy Stefan/Caroline oneshot or aside where they remember the moment that Ava was born. **

**Please listen to the song "Wherever You Will Go" by Charlene Soraia while you read. **

* * *

It was such a nice, comforting night. The snow was lightly falling, the temperatures had dropped to a degree that made mama to be Caroline just want to curl up in bed with a good book and daddy to be Stefan wasn't too far behind her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her as he crawled into bed beside her. She laid the book down on her protruding belly that hid most of her face from a frontal view and smiled.

"Better. The cold air makes it a lot more comfortable," she whispered, sighing contentedly.

Stefan chuckled as he laid a hand on her belly. He could feel their baby moving around, happily dancing the rhumba. Caroline let out a huff of breath when the baby gave an almighty kick into her abdomen.

"Whoa. He's a troublemaker already," she giggled, gently brushing her hand over her stomach. Stefan's hand joined hers, their fingers linking together.

"And I can't wait until he is here," he murmured, his lips a breath's away from her ear.

She sighed contentedly, leaning her cheek closer to his. He looped an arm across her chest and her book fell to the floor, their fingers still linked together.

"Didn't realize how tired I was," Caroline whispered. "Damon kept calling and giving me orders about his soon to be nephew."

Stefan laughed, one of her favorite sounds in the world, and cuddled closer. "Sorry. I'll tell him to back off."

"Nah, it's all right. He's excited to be an uncle and a godfather."

"He's really good with kids. I just can't see him being a father himself. Especially after our own father. I think he's afraid that he will be like him."

"Even though Damon is not my favorite cup of tea, he will never be like Guiseppe. Even though I found him a raging pain in the butt, I know that he doesn't have it in him to be like that monster. And neither do you."

His green eyes found hers in the dim light. "What makes you say that?"

"When I first told you I was pregnant, you got this look on your face. I was expecting to run right out of there but then—"

"I know I'm not Guiseppe. And neither is Damon."

"I know you know," Caroline couldn't help but chuckle.

Stefan sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. Their baby continued to move and wiggle underneath their hands and she groaned.

"Why does he do that whenever I lay down?" she cried out irritably. Stefan let out a laugh and pulled her closer.

"I don't know, darling."

And within minutes, they were asleep.

* * *

"Stefan! Stefan, come on wake up!"

"Wazzagoin?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He tries to focuse his vision and he sees Caroline waddling around the room, throwing items into a suitcase.

"Get up! We're having a baby!"

"Oh, that's nice..." he started to cuddle down into the pillows before it hit him. "Wait a minute, what?"

* * *

"Breathe, baby. Breathe. You're doing fantastic."

"Was it this painful when you had me?" the tearful blonde asked her mother as she choked out a few more breathes.

"Oh, it was much worse."

"Mom! Not helping!"

Liz chuckled dryly before kissing her daughter's fingertips. "Once it's over and you've got that beautiful baby in your arms, you forget it. You forget all about it. All you can see is that tiny little miracle that you have created."

Caroline carefully watched her mother's face before allowing her tears to finally spill down her cheeks. She leaned over as far as she could and gently kissed Liz's cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby girl."

* * *

"Okay, Caroline. You are almost there."

She let out a whimper as the final contraction hit her. "Just tell me when it's time to push!" she cried out. Her fingers tightened around Stefan's hand almost painfully and he winced. "Sorry."

"Squeeze as hard as you need too," he whispered.

"Caroline, it's time!" the doctor called out. She gently rested her hands on Caroline's knees. "You can push now."

Caroline squinched her face up and she began to push. The pain was almost unbearable and more tears began to stream down her face. "Agh! Oh, God!"

"I can see the head! Come on, Caroline!"

"I can't do it! I can't push anymore!" She flopped her head back onto the pillows. "I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can," the doctor called. "Yes, you can. Just one more push and I'll let you rest but you need to get the head out. Just one more push." Stefan kissed her temple, his arms circling her shoulders. "Come on, Car. You can do it."

"You try doing it!" she snapped.

"No thanks."

She started to push once again, more cries leaving her body. Stefan's arms tightened around her and she fell back against his chest.

"Good girl!"

"Oh, God!" Caroline's head sank against Stefan's chest and he kissed her forehead.

"It'll be about twenty seconds before the next contraction so you can take a short break," said the doctor as she worked.

"You are doing great," murmured Stefan. "You're doing great."

"Thank-oh, my god! Twenty seconds, my ass!" The pain was even stronger than before and she started to push once again.

"Here come the shoulders! And there we go! And there she is!"

"She?" Caroline and Stefan said at the same time.

The doctor looked up as she gently held up the baby for the new parents to see. "She."

"It's a girl..." Caroline murmured. "We have a girl."

Stefan kissed her temple again. "We have a little girl."

"Daddy? Would you like to cut the cord?" asked the doctor. The nurse delicately handed him a pair of scissors to which he accepted.

Caroline watched as Stefan carefully sliced the cord and then their baby girl was free.

"There she is..." And then, their daughter was wrapped up and placed in her arms.

Stefan stood back for a second, relishing in the sight of his wife's smile, her joyful noises, and her tears of happiness.

"Oh, my...hey, you." Caroline murmured, holding her tightly against her chest. "Welcome home, you..."

* * *

The blond anxiously waited, pacing the halls. She was ready to climb the walls at any minute if she didn't get any news.

And then he appeared, sweaty and exhausted, but oh, so happy.

"Lexi, it's a girl," Stefan cried out before his best friend, his sister, enveloped him into her arms.

"You're a daddy," mumbled Lexi, keeping him a tight embrace. "You're a daddy. Congratulations!"

"I'm a daddy," he moaned quietly, his face buried in her shoulder. The tears finally spilled from his eyes and he pulled her even closer.

"How's Caroline?" asked Lexi when they finally broke away from each other.

"She's excellent. She did beautifully."

"Give her all of my love and go be with her. Now. Go!" She gave him a light shove towards the doors.

Stefan chuckled and turned back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then reached the doors but just one moment before he went back inside, he stopped.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Ava. Ava Alexia."

* * *

**I like writing Steroline outtakes for "bonnie and damon". Sorry for making you think this was an update! :D**

**Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. More outtakes will be featured in this story as it goes along because I like dappling into Steroline's point of view and memories as it takes place. **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	7. wife duty

_**wife duty**_

* * *

**a/n: I am so sorry! I'm back now! **

* * *

Less than two weeks into the marriage, Damon found himself standing outside the elevator, awaiting his lovely (pain in the ass) wife's arrival home. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping.

The elevator doors clicked open to reveal the petite woman and she started violently at the sight of him.

"Jeez, give a girl a little warning, will you?" she snarled, pushing past him and towards the doors.

"Bonnie, hurry up. We're already late for the fundraiser!" Damon shot back, following her back inside.

"Oh, damn it. I forgot I was on wife duty tonight!" she cursed as she walked quickly into the bedroom, Damon right on her heels.

"Come on, come on, let's hustle!" Damon clapped his hands together.

Bonnie turned, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Watch it, buster. Talk to me like a German shepherd one more time and your wife is going on strike."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. Just please, hurry up!"

"I will if you get your cute little butt out of here!" The words flew out of her mouth faster than she could stop them. She clamped a hand over her lips, feeling a hot flush spreading across her face.

Damon froze in the doorway, his back still to her. And then he glanced over his shoulder at her burning face and the tiniest of smirks crossed his lips. With a flirtatious cock of the head, "Thank you." He danced out of the room in time to avoid the pillow chucked at the back of his inky gloss head.

"Agh!"

Why the hell did she say that?!

Son of a...

* * *

"There you guys are!"

Caroline's voice was like music to her ears. She quickly pulled out of Damon's iron grip and spilled into the taller blonde's arms and dragged her away to the punch bowl.

"What's the matter? Bonnie, you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just steer me towards the punch bowl," the caramel skinned woman growled. Caroline didn't hesitate to obey and quickly guided her towards the long buffet table that was set off to the side of the ballroom.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed once they were out of earshot of the boys.

"I said Damon had a cute butt," Bonnie wailed.

Caroline almost dropped her punch.

"You...you what?"

Bonnie nodded miserably. "I can't stand the guy," she whispered. "How the hell could I-?"

She couldn't take it anymore, Caroline threw her blond head back and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Caroline!"

"Oh, it's plenty funny, Bonnie Bennett Salvatore. I admit, Damon is hot. Of course, his younger brother is hotter but come on! How can you not drool over him? Especially you. You are a gorgeous woman and there's nothing wrong with that."

Bonnie sighed. "You think?"

"How did Damon react to it?" asked Caroline.

"He said 'thanks'!" Another wail started to erupt in her throat.

Caroline quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, looking around her wildly. "Watch it or one of these freaks is going to hear you!"

"You're not making it any better, calling Damon's clients and co-workers 'freaks'," sighed Bonnie, pushing her hand away.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, bringing her hand down to rest on her protruding belly. It had been a habit she had had while pregnant with Ava and now with this new little one, she felt even more protective.

"How are you?" Bonnie finally asked, her eyes falling down to Caroline's stomach.

"I'm good. I had my first ultrasound today," she whispered.

"Oooh, how'd that go?"

"It went fine. Baby's heartbeat is strong and healthy," said Caroline.

"How'd Stefan react?"

"He wasn't with me. He got called into the hospital on an emergency," Caroline murmured. "Now that he's an attending, he keeps getting called in on his days off."

Bonnie ran a comforting hand over Caroline's bare arm. "Makes me feel like a jerk, complaining about my own problems. I'm sorry, Care."

Caroline rested her free hand on top of Bonnie's. "It's okay. Thanks, Bon."

* * *

"Why's Bonnie running from you?"

"Ah, she said I had a cute ass and now she's horrifically embarrassed."

Stefan stared at his brother before he finally burst out laughing. "You two are horrible."

Damon chuckled as he adjusted his tie. "Come on, brother. Let's mingle."

He pressed a hand against Stefan's back and guided him towards a group of co-workers.

"And what the hell am I supposed to say to these people?" Stefan hissed. Damon ignored him.

"Joe! Mally!"

"Damon! So nice to see you!"

Stefan recognized the pair that Damon alerted as another vice president of the advertising agency and his dodgy wife. They had actually been at the engagement party that Bonnie had dragged him and Caroline to for protection.

"You remember my brother, right?" asked Damon.

Mally, a woman near forty, kind of plump and exotic looking, gave him an eyelash flutter and a smile. "Of course. Hello, Stefan."

"Hello, Mrs. Corbin. Mr. Corbin. So nice to see you again," Stefan greeted politely.

"And you too, Stefan. Tell me, how is that lovely wife of yours?" asked Joe.

"She's doing fine. We just found out we're having our second child."

"Aren't you a doctor?" asked Mally. "It must be difficult having a family while you're always at work."

Damon's face blanched. Oh, crap.

"Oh, excuse me. I think I see Mr. Pollux waving at us," Damon quickly grabbed Stefan's arm and carted him away from the gossiping couple and into the safety of the crowd. "Jesus, Stefan, I'm sorry. I didn't know that old harpy was going to say that."

Stefan shook his head. "It's fine, Damon. Not your fault."

"Are you sure? Because you're brooding again."

Damon waggled an eyebrow causing Stefan to emit the famous Salvatore smirk.

"Oh, shut up, brother."

* * *

"Oh, god. Hide me, please," Bonnie ducked behind her tall friend, hoping like hell that the nosy busy-body that was heading their way didn't see her.

"Who is it?" Caroline looked confused, twisting her head around to look at Bonnie.

"It's Rita Giovanni. She's a reporter for the New York Times and she is also the biggest, nosiest, busy-body in the world and she also works at Damon's agency as an intern. I think she and Damon had a fling one time and well, anyway-Rita, hello!"

Of course, the pretty brunette had seen them.

"Bonnie, darling! So nice to see you again!"

Caroline stepped out of the way as the two women schmoozed for a second. Bonnie then gently pulled away from Rita and held out an arm to Caroline.

"Rita, this is my friend Caroline Salvatore. Caroline, this is Rita Giovanni, a lovely acquaintance of mine."

"Caroline...Salvatore? Would you happen to be related to her new hubby?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, his brother Stefan and I have been married for six years. Nice to meet you, Rita," Caroline politely held out a hand to which Rita shook.

"Oh, then, you must be thrilled that Bonnie is now your sister in law! Say, tell me, how long have all of you known each other?"

Bonnie sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go well. Ah, pfft. Might as well go over the top.

"Caroline, Stefan, and I all went to college together. I didn't meet Damon until right after we got out of school. Caroline and Stefan got married right out of school while I went to work as a gopher for Fernbrook News," she quickly interceded.

"Oooh, and when did you meet Damon?" asked Rita.

"Can I ask you why you are so interested, Rita?"

"Oh, because Damon has always been such a ladies man. It's nice to see him settle down. I just never thought it would be with you, Bonnie. You are too solid-"

"Thanks Rita."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know, I'm just picking on you."

The girl was almost foaming at the mouth in anticipation. "Well? Well?"

Caroline chuckled and Bonnie bit back a laugh. She shot a wink in the blonde's direction. "I've actually known Damon for quite some time. I met him about four years ago right after I started working at the Fernbrook and one of my biggest articles had just gotten rejected. I was so miserable and it was raining that one afternoon so when I walked outside without my umbrella, I got soaking wet."

"Oh, I love this story!" Caroline exclaimed. "And then this big strong man rode up on a-"

"Moped," Bonnie interrupted. Caroline snorted into her ginger ale. "And he offered me a ride-"

* * *

"Oh, no."

"What's the matter?"

"Our lovely wives are talking to Rita Giovanni. I went out with her a couple of times and she has the biggest yap in the world. I can only imagine what Bonnie is feeding her. Come on!" Damon yanked on his brother's arm, almost pulling him over as he dragged him towards the small group of women that was rapidly forming in the center of the floor.

"And so...I was waiting until he was steady on that charming little moped because he just didn't look it. I was actually going to just offer him a ride in a cab but he was just so insistant!" Bonnie was trilling.

"Oh, darling, what are you telling the lovely Rita?" Damon looped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, ignoring the slight tension that immediately formed at his contact.

"Damon, she's just telling us the incredibly cute story of how the two of you met! I had absolutely no idea that you were that vulnerable around her. It's so sweet!" Rita exclaimed happily. "I am actually starting a new gossip column and I can't wait to publish this. Advertising VP and how he and his amazing wife met. It's so adorable!"

"How many times has she said 'adorable' in the last ten minutes?" Damon whispered lowly.

"About thirty," Caroline replied.

"Bonnie, continue the story!" called another woman from the back of the group. Damon felt his stomach roll when he recognized another one of his clients from the agency.

"Okay, I will!" Bonnie trilled. "So instead of getting steady on the moped, he just tipped over!" She made the motions with her hands. "It was the first time I ever saw him cry! Damy is such an emotional guy!" She turned and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"Aw, _Damy!_ How cute!" Stefan murmured. That was soon followed by a grunt from Damy's elbow in his stomach.

* * *

"You think you're really funny, don't you?!"

Bonnie carefully slipped off her coat and hung it up in the closet. "I actually think I am 'adorable'."

Damon groaned, pulling off his jacket and throwing it onto the back of the chair. "Damn it, Bonnie. You actually think that did us any good? That little play you put on? You made me look like such a wuss!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she turned to him. "Oh, grow up, Damon. I told it to a bunch of women. And many of them loved it and told me stories about their so-called macho husbands. I think I did you a favor today on my round of 'wife duty'. I do have to admit though, you were pretty cute, blushing like a little girl."

Damon felt a growl ripple from his throat. "Bonnie! That's not the point! You made me look a fool tonight!"

"I did not make you look like a fool, you moron! I made you look like a big sweetie pie to all of those wives. Your bosses have already seen you as a shark at work. You are all set to go. So do not give me that little smirky look, okay? I was your wife tonight and that's all. I am not going to be at your every beck and call, got it?"

And with that angry huff, she turned on her heel, dark brown curls flying behind her, and stalked into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Damon stood in the front hallway for several seconds before finally following her.

* * *

**All right, ending it there. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time and I don't even like this chapter. It was supposed to be just a funny chapter of Bonnie being 'Mrs. Salvatore' and talking Damon up, to which she did but she also made him look like a big mushy goof and of course, Damon doesn't like that. To end it with an argument and the last sentence being Damon following her after she stalks out of the room, it leaves you with your own conclusion of how they made up. Heehee, I know I'm evil. **

**I am beseeching all of you wonderful people right now for a little help. I would love to take your prompts on chapters for this story. I am leading up to when Abby discovers that Damon is funding her full medical treatment but that's not for at least two chapters. Until then, I would love to get some humorous prompts from you guys for chapters. Like 'Damon flies Bonnie's underwear as a flag' or something. I don't know. But I would love it so you can leave them in your reviews! **

**All right, thanks. I'm shutting up now. You might as well just leave a little blurb in that box below. Would love to hear from you. **

**Oh, and by the way, I really need some feedback on another Damon story I am working on. It's Damon/OC where it's after Elena dies and Damon meets a young woman who is hiding a pretty dangerous secret. Stefan is included as well as Caroline and Klaus. It's called "salvation under my breath" and I would love to hear what you thought. I know, pretty desperate, huh? **


	8. date night

_**date night**_

* * *

**a/n: I still need those prompts, you wonderful people! **

**Now, a lot of these chapters will not connect together. Think of it as episodes of a sitcom tv show. So don't yell at me about that. :)**

**I finally got the links posted for the wedding chapter on my profile page. There's the links for the clothing, the rings, and the bouquet. Check them out! And I hope you enjoy. **

**All right, I'm done blathering on. Enjoy this update! **

* * *

"There she is. Bonnie!" The blonde wildly waves an arm.

"Hey, Caroline!" The dark haired brunette almost charges through the crowd, leaving behind her very bemused husband who had followed her into the café. "How are you, my dear moosey friend?"

Caroline chuckled and rubbed a hand over her protruding belly. "I'm just delightful. A little tired though."

"How much time to you have now? Almost three months?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of wishing that it was tomorrow. Being the puffy, sweaty, grouchy pregnant lady isn't really helping my reputation very much."

Bonnie lets a small laugh escape her before she notices the absence of someone. "Hey, where's Stefan?"

"He got held up at the hospital and-"

"Wait, no Stefan?" Damon had finally pushed his way through and caught up with them. "I'm out." He turns to leave and Bonnie catches him by the back of the collar, causing his head to jut back.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"He just texted me and said he was on his way. The surgery was a success and he left right after it was over," Caroline finished.

"See? He's coming. Now sit your bum down," Bonnie whispered warningly.

Damon rubbed at his neck before he rolled his eyes. He pulled out a chair and he raised his eyebrows to Bonnie who grimaced slightly but accepted it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Stop it, you guys or I am going to cry." Caroline made a show of dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"Oh, shut up, preggo."

Caroline just smirked, taking a sip from her ginger ale.

"How's the soon be mommy twice over feeling today, anyway?" asked Damon as he signaled the waitress.

"She's feeling all right. Baby's kicking like crazy," Caroline sighed. She rubbed a hand over her belly once again and let out another sigh.

Bonnie smiled. The waitress approached them and she cast the smile towards the pretty young girl. "Hi, can I get a glass of Merlot please? I don't know what he's having," she cast an unconcerned hand towards her husband sitting across from her.

The waitress raised her eyebrows but nodded. "All right. And what can I get for you?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please," said Damon, giving his best smoldering look to the girl. The girl's face flushed and her hands shook as she jotted down his order.

Once the girl was gone, Bonnie glared. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"I swear to heaven, the girl was going to grab you and throw on this table right now."

"I was being friendly, Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear husband."

Caroline sighed for the third time that evening. "You two are just..."

Both Salvatores ignored her.

Bonnie started to look around the bar, taking in the people gathered there.

"What are you looking at?" Damon growled from beside her.

She disregarded him, continuing to gaze around the place. It was then when she spied him.

He sat at the bar, long dark blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes that she could see from over where she sat. He sipped at a scotch and soda and gave the bedroom eyes to every woman that walked by. The man oozed sex and she wondered if he was even aware of it.

"Oooh, looks like our little bird has a crush."

Bonnie shot a dirty look at her husband before turning back to her creepy stare stance. She could hear Caroline chuckling quietly beside her but ignores her too.

"Bonnie, just go over and introduce yourself. You don't have to remain pressed up against Damon the whole night," Caroline smirked. "Unless you want to be."

Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine before catching Damon's glance. He raised an eyebrow at her and winked. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie got to her feet and slowly approached the guy at the bar.

* * *

"How long has she been over there?"

"Almost an hour," Caroline chuckled. She notices the agitated look on Damon's face and starts to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Damon, could you be just a little bit jealous?" asked Caroline.

"Me? Jealous? Oh, please!" Damon glared and rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Seriously, you have been staring at Bonnie and that guy ever since she went over there instead of hitting on every waitress and woman that even gives you a second glance. You told Bonnie she could date whoever she wanted."

"She had to do it discreetly!"

"Discreetly, my foot. Did I not just say that you do exactly the same thing right in front of her?"

Damon kept his back to her, his eyes still peeled on Bonnie and the guy that she was cozying up too. She had just thrown her head back and laughed at some obviously stupid joke that the guy had told her. Damon resisted the urge to gag at the sickening sight.

"Damon, sit down! You're acting like a big baby!"

He finally shifted in his seat to face her. "Sorry." He immediately inhaled his whole scotch and soda, letting out a loud belch.

"Seriously, Damon?"

"Oh, cram it, Blondie."

That did it. Caroline started to snicker once again as her phone began to buzz. "You are so jealous!" She glanced at her phone and the laugh immediately faded. "Oh, damn it."

"What's the matter?"

"There was a twelve car pile up on 42nd Street and Stefan got called back in. He's not going to make it tonight."

"Oh, jeez. Caroline, I'm sorry," Damon softened, gently watching the blonde as she shoved her phone back into her purse.

"Well, it's the joys of being a doctor. You have no idea when they are going to drag your butt into work," she sighed.

The quiet moment was broken once again by Bonnie's laughter and the irritating snorts from her companion.

* * *

An hour later, Damon is unlocking the door to the apartment, sliding over the threshold and giving his fairy wife room to dance through.

Bonnie giggles, whirling around her long coat like a skirt, and flops down onto the sofa. "What a wonderful night that was!"

"Yeah, you and your boy toy looked like you were having fun," says Damon as he walks past her and into the kitchen.

"His name is Jackson and he is a writer like I am! He is just so dreeeeaaammmmmyyyy!"

This time, Damon does gag into his now full glass of wine. "That's wonderful, Bonnie," he lies.

Bonnie just laughs again, "And we have a date tomorrow night! We are going to go see the revival of _Cats _and then dinner at _La Lucien's. _I am so excited!"

"Wait a minute, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie sits up to look at him. Then a dawning recognition crosses her pretty features. "Oh, damn it. Damon, I'm so sorry. There's a weird dinner thing tomorrow night, isn't there?"

"Yes, we are having dinner with Mr. Pollux and his wife at seven tomorrow here in the apartment. You promised to host it, remember?"

"I did, yes. But Damon, it's our first date and besides, I think I have earned a night off. You have had me going since the day after we got married! Can't you just make up an excuse me more and just-"

"Bonnie, you promised! This is in our marriage 'contract'!" Damon shot back.

"There is no 'marriage contract', you freaking idiot!" Bonnie snarled. "I agreed to marry you and play the doting wife for two years as long as you paid my mom's medical bills. I know we keep bringing this up but you also said that I could date and-oh, my God."

"What?"

"By the way Caroline was looking at me as we were leaving, I knew something was up. Are you jealous, Damon Salvatore?"

Damon scoffed. "No. Why would I be jealous?"

Bonnie just shook her head with a soft sigh. "Fine, you win. Jackson and I will go to the movie and a quick dinner. I'll be back here by nine-thirty, happy?"

Damon let out a huff of breath but gave in. "Fine." He started to head down the hallway to his bedroom before coming to a halt. "And by the way, Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" Bonnie stopped in the process of finally taking off her coat.

"I am not jealous."

* * *

**Yeah, right Damon. Sure, sure, you're not jealous. **

**Well, well, well. I am finally back and with a crappy chapter. This is a filler, setting things up for next chapter which I think is appropriately titled "chaos". Bonnie and Jackson's date will take place and Damon is just not going to happy about it *teehee*. **

**Also, I'm setting up for some Steroline drama as well, that Bamon will be involved in. That will wind up leading to the birth of Steroline!Kiddo number two. **

**Anyway, sorry about the filler. I hope you liked it even though I didn't too much. Ah, I think I am just going to crawl over to my Bamon corner and curl up in a ball. **


	9. chaos

_**chaos**_

* * *

"Damon, Damon, Damon!"

His head shot up, nearly startled out of his wits. "What, what, what?"

Bonnie trotted down the long hallway and into the living to where he was, adorn in the most seductive little black cocktail dress. It hugged her curves in all the right ways and she looked quite attractive.

Well, Bonnie could definitely tell she had made an impression by the way Damon's eyes were popping out of his head.

"You like? Damon, shove your eyes back in!"

His tongue felt like it was made of sandpaper. He swallowed dryly and nodded. "You look hot."

It was true, she looked _hot._

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Damon."

"So where are you and Jackson going again?"

"We're going to _Lucien's _for dinner and then maybe a few drinks."

"And you will be back here by nine-thirty? I will be getting back at quarter to ten with the Polluxes so that should give you enough-"

"Yes, Damon!" Bonnie interrupted. "Relax!"

Damon let out a small sigh, finally prying his eyes off of Bonnie's striking form. "Okay, sorry. By the way, does this Jackson know anything about little ole' me?"

Bonnie swallowed. "He, uh, thinks you're my half cousin and you're visiting me from Ireland."

He let out a loud guffaw. "Irish? I can't do an Irish accent, Bonnie!"

Bonnie stamped her foot. "Please, please, please. Do this for me, Damon, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Do that again."

"Do what again?"

"Stamp your foot again. That was pretty cute."

"Damon!" She does stamp her foot one more time. "Please, Damon. Jackson is really sophisticated, he wouldn't understand our little arrangement. At least not yet. You have to let me bring it up slowly. I don't want to scare him away."

Damon rose to his feet and rested a hand on her bare shoulder. "All right, all right. I'll play along. You've already been playing my little game for a long enough time."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, Damon." That was when the doorbell rang and she let out a loud shriek, causing her husband to wince. "Oh, that's him! Damon, can you please get that? I will be back!" And with that, she turned on her heel and took off back down the hallway to her bedroom.

Damon watched her go, shaking his head in wonder. He also wondered how the hell she was able to move so quickly on those three inch spike heels.

He let the book he had been reading slide out of his hands and onto the sofa before shuffling towards the door. His head rested on the knob for a split second before he flung it open.

"'Ello!" Damn, too British.

Jackson, last name unknown, stood before him. Damon remembered the guy only from the back and sitting down. And now, he found himself looking up, up, up. This Jackson's neck was about as thick as one of Damon's thighs.

"Hi, are you Damon?" asked Jackson.

"Why, yes I am! You must be her date, Jackson...uh...help me out here."

"Jackson Everhart. Nice to meet you," This big guy was surprisingly friendly. He held out his dinner plate sized hand. Damon eyed it for a second before accepting and then getting his own fingers crunched.

"Oh, easy there tiger," he moaned, losing the accent for a moment.

"Ooh, sorry!" Jackson released his hand.

"Come on in." Damon stepped back and was almost flattened against the door as Jackson passed by.

"So, is Bonnie ready?"

"The lass is putting on the lovely finishin' touches. She'll be out in a wee minute."

Oh, god, how the hell was he getting this out of his mouth without laughing?

"Bonnie tells me that you are from Ireland?"

Damon nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Yes, 'eh am from Ireland. Lived in Dublin all my life."

"How are you related to Bonnie?"

"Her mother's half sister's cousin's nephew is my father."

Well, that was a stretch. Let's hope pretty boy here is dumb enough to buy it.

"That is fascinating."

Apparently he is.

The sound of clacking heels against mahogany wooden floor greeted their eyes. Bonnie appeared before them, her long hair piled on top of her head in loose curls and large silver hoops dangling from her ears. Even though he had just seen her less than five minutes ago, Damon couldn't help the fact that his eyes were popping out of his head once again.

"Bonnie, you look simply ravishing!" Jackson almost sounded like he was cheering.

"Oh, Jackson, thank you so much," Bonnie beamed at him. From behind Jackson's back, she could see Damon gag wildly. "Um, why don't you go get the elevator? I will be right out."

"Okay." The enormous man almost tottered like a child out the still open door. "Damon, always nice to meet you."

"'Aye," Damon tried one last time at the Irish thing and realized he sounded like a pirate. He did a mock salute towards the retreating man and stepped back as Bonnie came out swinging.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Calm down. Your precious Jackson didn't suspect a thing. I don't think he's that bright anyway," Damon added in a lowered voice.

Bonnie grimaced. "Please, Damon. I really like him. He's nice and funny and really interesting."

"And he's got a huge neck and a tiny head."

"Damon!"

"Sorry."

"I'll see you tonight," Bonnie gave in. "And stop smirking at me!" With that, she stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline glanced up at the dark haired man beside her, her stomach turning over.

"Damon, can I ask you one more time why the heck you are here?"

"I wanted to see my favorite sister in law and of course the pudding head over there," he nodded his head towards Ava who was crawling around on the floor with her coloring books and crayons.

Caroline sighed. "You have an hour to kill until you have to pick up the Polluxes and you're spending it with little ole' me? Aw, I'm so touched."

Damon clucked his tongue before getting to his feet. He held out a hand and helped an even more round Caroline to her feet.

"I'm bored, yes."

"And you don't have Bonnie around to pick on."

"I'm not seeing my baby brother around here?" Damon changed the subject smoothly. He immediately saw the look on Caroline's face and tried to retract the words. "What's going on, Caroline?"

Caroline glared steadily. "It's really none of your business, Damon." With that, she took his coffee cup from him and walked into the kitchen, leaving him behind.

Damon glanced down at Ava who wasn't paying much attention to her mother or uncle. He fell swiftly to his knees beside her, watching as she carefully colored outside of the lines in her dinosaur coloring book.

"Little lady, can I ask why you are coloring outside of the lines?" he asked.

"Because Momma and Daddy tell me to do what I what makes me happy," she answered simply. She then raised her emerald eyes to meet his.

Damon couldn't help but glare at the near four year old. "Is that a hint?"

Ava shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I dunno what 'hint' means."

"God, you are just like your mother."

A laugh that mirrored the one of angel's escaped the tiny blonde. "I like being like Momma. She's a beautiful lady."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You do? I always thought your mother looked like the big bad witch of the west."

"_Damon!_"

Ava laughed again. "Uh-oh."

"Oh, quiet."

* * *

"So where's Bonnie? I would have thought she would have come with you?"

"Oh, she's already home. She had to work late this evening and said that she would be meeting us at the apartment. I do hope you and Mrs. Pollux like what I have prepared, just a light late supper with a very exquisitely dated bottle of champagne afterwards."

"Oh, sounds nice," smiled Eleanor from beside him.

Damon winked and gently pulled the car over to the curb. He lightly leapt out and dashed over to the other side, opening up Eleanor Pollux's door for her. The leggy woman slipped out of the BMW and patted his arm.

"Thank you, Damon."

Whoa. When the cat's away, the mouse will play.

Mike Pollux was soon beside them, unknowingly missing the little sexually charged moment between his wife and new vice president of marketing. He bounced on the balls of his feet and practically led the way up the stairs of the townhouse and into the building.

The elevator ride up was silent, only lasting about five minutes. Damon stepped out first and was quite happy he did when he saw what he saw.

There was one high heeled stiletto laying on it's side right in front of the slightly open door to his penthouse.

"Uh-oh."

"Is something wrong, Damon?" asked Mr. Pollux as he fell into step beside him.

"Uh, no! Of course not, sir. Um, would you and your lovely wife mind waiting out here for just a second? It looks like Bonnie may have gotten home just a few minutes ago and I wouldn't want to catch her unaware."

"Of course not, go ahead."

Damon broke away from the couple and silently slipped through the door, grabbing Bonnie's shoe as he went. He stuck his head around the doorway, peeking in. It was then went he saw the mate to Bonnie's shoe, laying less than a foot to the right of the sofa.

"Aw crap. Bonnie..." He pushed the apartment door open and ushered the Pollux's inside. "Bonnie must be getting ready. Why don't you wait here, pour yourself a little champagne-where's the champagne?"

The bottle that he had set out to chill before leaving for Caroline's was now gone.

"Damn it. Um-I'll be right back." And with that, he dashed down the long hallway and to Bonnie's room.

* * *

He could hear the music before he reached the closed door. And he could also hear the giggles and soft moans.

He knocked loudly and that's when the music clicked off.

"Damon, go away!"

"Bonnie, it's ten o'clock!" he hollered back through the door. "Get your butt dressed. It's wife duty time."

He heard Jackson's gasp. _"Wife duty?" _

"Damn it! I'll be out in five minutes!"

"Hurry up!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Bonnie?"

The woman leapt out of bed, reaching for the dress that she had thrown aside earlier.

"Um, it's really hard to explain, Jackson," she mumbled, yanking on her clothes at lightening speed.

Jackson began to dress as well, pulling his long hair back into a ponytail. "What did Damon mean by 'wife duty'?"

"Damon's not really my cousin. He's my husband due to a business deal and we were supposed to have a late dinner with his boss. I was supposed to be back here in time to greet them and of course, I got a little sidetracked."

Jackson stood back for a second, staring at the lovely woman in front of him. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie sighed and gave him a desperate look. "I am so sorry for lying to you. I just didn't know what you would think about this whole crazy thing. And I know I am horrible right now but please, please, please let me explain."

Jackson crossed his arms in front of him. "Okay. Explain."

"Actually not now. You need to get out of here and I need to get out there!"

With that, she started to push him towards the window. "Bonnie, it's thirty floors up!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Bonnie looked around wildly for her shoes. "Just stay here and sneak out when the Polluxes are good and drunk. I'll give you the signal. Where the hell are my shoes?"

* * *

"Mike! Eleanor! So nice to see you again!"

"Oh, Bonnie. Nice to see you too," greeted the elder lady, standing up and sharing a brief half hug with the younger woman. Once they broke apart, Eleanor's eyebrows raised. "Bonnie, are you all right? You look a little flushed."

She flushed again, this time in embarrassment. "I am just fine. I raced up here, I was so worried I was going to be late so I'm a little winded."

"Yeah, she raced all right," Damon snickered. He then bumped her in the butt with the pair of stilettos she had kicked aside earlier that evening. "I think you are missing these?"

She shot him the heaviest glare she could muster before taking the shoes. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, darling."

She was highly tempted to stick her tongue out at him in an extremely childish manner but at the moment, it had a charley horse.

"Bonnie, sit, sit," Mike gently pulled on Bonnie's free arm, guiding her to the sofa once she had yanked her shoes on. "Tell us how work went for you tonight."

"Uh, work? Oh, it was fine," she invented wildly. "Um, what exactly did Damon tell you I was up to tonight?"

"He said that you had to work late. That you had a big story due or something?"

Bonnie turned and looked at Damon. He cast her the tiniest of nods as he poured wine into four glasses.

"Yes, I am working on an article about married couples and how they keep the romance alive after being married for x amount of years. It's just a goofy little 'did you know' column. I think that my wonderful hubby over there was just exaggerating on his wife's behalf."

Bonnie watched Eleanor's face for a moment as she began to mush over the lie that she had just spewed out. She couldn't believe that this was the same quiet woman she had met at the engagement party a few months ago. She was just too ooey-gooey now and sometimes it made her just a little bit sick.

"Have some wine, Mike, Ell," Damon gently placed the tall glasses in front of the couple. While the pair were occupied with the liquor, he took the opportunity to cock his head at Bonnie.

Her head whirled around in time to see Jackson in the hallway. The gorgeous hunk of man was starting to look a little impatient and very irritated. She waved a hand at him, gesturing for him to go back down the hallway. He shook his head and managed to sidestep into a deep doorway before Mike Pollux's head shot up out of the wine glass.

"So! How is married life treating you, Damon?" asked the elder man, already well on his way to bombed city.

"Oh, it's wonderful, sir," Damon chuckled, sitting down beside Bonnie on the opposing sofa. His arm looped around her shoulders but she was able to stop herself from tensing up. "Bonnie is just the most wonderful little wife anyone can ever ask for."

"And so's Damon. I mean, he's the most wonderful little husband anyone can ask for, not wife," Bonnie giggled, feeling quite idiotic. She could feel Damon's arm tightening painfully around her. She placed a hand on his knee and dug her nails in, causing him to release his grip.

* * *

The next thirty minutes were spent with 'delightful' chatter and Damon pumping more wine into the Polluxes. Bonnie felt quite ready to tear her hair right out of her head and Damon wasn't far behind.

"You know, D-Damon-_hic_- If I didn't know any b-bet-_hic-_ter, I would think you were trying to get us-_hic_-drunk!" Mike Pollux trilled, taking another gulp of his wine.

Eleanor, who was more sturdy than her husband, eyed him thoughtfully. "Finish your drink, Michael. I think we better be going."

"Oh, so soon?!" Bonnie burst out, taking a desperate glance over her shoulder to where Jackson was still hiding.

"I am so sorry about this, Bonnie. I didn't think that Michael was going to go under so easily," Eleanor apologized as she heaved her now inebriated husband to his feet.

"Let me drive you home," said Damon.

"That is totally unnecessary. Just call us a cab, it's quite all right."

"All right, if you're sure."

"Positive. We've all been drinking a little bit too much this evening," Eleanor sighed. "And don't you worry about those contracts. Once Mike comes around and realizes what an idiot he has been, he will definitely give you more time to get those finished."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Damon as he closed his cell phone, having just called them a taxi. He ignored the surprised glance on Bonnie's face as he escorted them to the elevator, disappearing out the door.

"Jackson!"

The tall blond man stepped out of his hiding place, rubbing his shoulders. He glared at the small woman, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I have been standing in that doorway for nearly an hour listening to you and your 'cousin' prattle on to those two drunkards. Now would be a really good time to explain what the hell is going on here."

Bonnie sighed, holding her hands up to her jaw almost like she was praying. Praying for patience seemed like it.

"Damon and I married, like I told you before. It was all set up for a two year agreement. It's a business deal. He needed a wife to get a promotion from the drunkards and I needed help to support my sick mom. I didn't tell you about this because I was afraid of what you would think. Jackson, I really like you and-"

"Bonnie, stop. Please..." Jackson held up a hand to silence her. She quieted but continued to watch him with those pleading hazel eyes. "Bonnie, I really like you too. And tonight was absolutely wonderful. But what you two have-it's so bizarre."

Bonnie laughed nervously. "I know. It's so weird. But it works. We lead our own lives and when I need to go on wife duty, I'm there."

"Well, this round of 'wife duty' as you call it, was a disaster. It's a good think that your husband has a huge load of liquor on hand."

"You're right about that."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyebrows raised. "You're sorry?" she repeated, already knowing what was coming.

Jackson shook his head sadly. "This is just too weird. I don't want to be a third wheel in this situation. And after what happened tonight and having to hide the whole time-I don't think I can be involved with you. At least not now."

"Oh." Her voice almost broke his heart.

"And besides, your husband has got a thing for you."

He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Bonnie stiffened under his touch, feeling her own heart break.

"Goodbye, Bonnie. I'll see you around."

He then grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, carefully slipping past her and out the door, brushing past Damon in the process.

Damon stopped in the doorway, his eyes on Bonnie's back.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about all of this."

She turned slightly, her hazel eyes meeting his. "It's not your fault. I let myself get carried away."

He stepped a little closer. "Yeah, but you really liked him."

"I know I did," she whispered. "But he didn't want to be around our little arrangement."

"Well, let me tell you something," Damon was in front of her now, their eyes meeting once again. "He's an idiot, okay? He is the biggest idiot ever and you can definitely do better than that."

For the first time, a small smile crossed Bonnie's lips. And Damon couldn't remember ever really seeing her smile for the length of time that they had known each other. She was quite pretty when she smiled.

"Thanks, Damon," Bonnie whispered, touching his arm. Jackson's words still pounding in her brain but now, she chose to ignore them.

"You're welcome. Would you like to finish off this wine?" He held up the half full bottle of wine that he had had to pry away from Pollux.

"Oh, golly you have read my mind!"

* * *

**Oh, poor Bonnie. **

**Jealous Damon is fun to write. I loved writing the beginning when he saw Bonnie in the sexy little black dress and had to stop himself from drooling. **

**Yes, Stefan and Caroline are having some problems. Even they can't be all sunshine and roses. But as Bonnie and Damon grow as a couple and start to realize their feelings for each other (even Jackson pointed it out!), they will grow as a couple too. Don't worry, it will still focus on Bonnie and Damon though. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Reviews please! Much love to all of you and have a safe and wonderful week. **


End file.
